In recent communication systems, with changes in content consumption tendencies and increases in high-volume contents such as high definition (HD) and ultra-HD (UHD) contents, data congestion on networks has become serious. Due to such situations, contents transmitted by a signal transmitter (e.g., a host A) may not be normally delivered to a signal receiver (e.g., a host B), and the entire contents transmitted by the signal transmitter or a part thereof may be lost on a route.
Since data is generally transmitted on a packet basis, a packet-based data loss occurs. If a transmission packet is lost on a network as a result, the signal receiver may fail to receive the lost transmission packet and thus may not be aware of data included in the lost transmission packet. Consequently, various inconveniences such as audio quality degradation, video quality deterioration or screen distortion, subtitle omission, a file loss, and so forth may be caused to users. For this reason, a technique for recovering a data loss occurring on a network is needed.
As a supporting technique for recovering data lost on a network by a receiver, there is a technique for configuring a source packet block with a predetermined number of data packets, called source packets, having various lengths and adding recovery information such as parity data or a repair packet to the source packet block. If there is a lost packet, the receiver may perform decoding by using the recovery information.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.